Sere Nere Tardes Negras
by Li Sakura25
Summary: Hola. Espero que les guste el 4 capitulo lamento mucho la tardanza espero recibir sus opiniones, cuidense mucho GRACIAS
1. PROLOGO

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a aquellos escritores que me inspiraron en hacer un fanfic y es que a lo largo de dos años de leer fanfics ya es tiempo que haga un fanfic y a que esta espero que manden sus reviews o que me escriban a mi correo, para sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea para alentar acerca de esta historia y si no para ya no seguir. Bueno muchas gracias y aquí va:  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón el sol brillaba con intensidad en una gran y hermosa casa. Dentro de esa bella casa una joven caminaba por los pasillos de la que parecía una elegante mansión, la joven lucia un poco cansada, con una mirada fría en aquellos ojos esmeralda, su cabello castaño casi rubio estaba sujetado con una coleta y sujeta a un hermoso prendedor dorado, su figura lucia delgada pero sin embargo que su cuerpo era atlético, se podía notar unas finas manos que sostenían papeles muy importantes, estaba vestido de una manera muy formal con un traje japonés hasta que llego a una habitación enorme pero con un toque de sencillez y dijo: Hola Kero – dijo ella notando una bella pero pequeña sonrisa- Hola Sakurita me traes algo de comer- dijo aquel que parecía un muñeco con alas con un brillo en sus ojos- No Kero no tuve tiempo de traerte algo pero pidelo a Tanaka lo traera. Pero Sakurita –dijo el muñeco- hay Kero no sea flojo –dijo la muchacha mientras se cambiaba de vestimenta y agrego- hoy me convocaron a una junta del Concilio y al parecer muy importante por que fue de improviso. Sakurita pero tu ya sabes que es verdad –dijo el llamado Kero- pues creo saberlo pero te lo contare tan pronto termine la junta si –dijo esto terminándose de cambiar- mientras se sujetaba nuevamente el cabello además tengo un presentimiento de algo y –cuando miro hacia el reloj y dijo- se me hace tarde y salio corriendo dejando a tras a su amigo pues mientras corre por los pasillos para llegar a su junta contaremos que fue su vida en los últimos 9 años: Aproximadamente 9 años antes después de la captura de la carta de vació y la creación de la carta de la esperanza días después de la partida de Shaoran a Hong Kong también se presentaron la partidas de Tomoyo a Inglaterra por el trabajo de su madre. Ella pues siguió en otro lugar con su vida y al pasar ala secundaria también se aparto de su pasado. Pero un el día de su cumpleaños número 12 se presento algo y ella se convirtió en un Cazadora de vampiros, demonios y almas; fue sometida a duros entrenamientos después de la escuela y durante las vacaciones a veces todo un día enfrentadose a lo que mas temía y con el tiempo dejo de temer. Así paso unos años de su vida convirtiéndose en una persona poderosa que claro jamás dejo practicar la magia que en algunos casos le era útil. Bueno ellas cuando se mudo junto a su familia y Yukito que se convirtieron en su única familia al igual que Kero después de la muerte de su padre. Meses después de la muerte de su padre cuando ella cumplió los 15 años fue llamada por el Concilio Japonés para que se integrara a el y ella claro solo lo hizo por vengarse de la muerte de su padre sabia que si se les unía le enseñarían hechizos entre ellos para localizar a gente y quería saber quien había matado a su padre. A los 16 años por su gran capacidad, inteligencia y fortaleza fue nombrada Jefa del Concilio Japonés, pronto gracias a su intervención en la meditación comprendió que no era necesaria la venganza así que lo su alma se tranquilizo y decidió dejar la venganza. A si paso a su vida hasta los 19 años con los que contaba hoy siendo catalogada como una de las más poderosas hechizaras del Oriente. Además de eso claramente cambio su carácter de una manera demasiado dura para aquellos que la conocieron en su infancia, muy pocas veces reía y solo lo hacia con pocos amigos tanto como en la escuela como dentro del concilio. Eran así muy pocas personas privilegiadas, en tanto ella le gustaba bailar claro una de las cosas que le encantaba, durante la escuela secundaria y la preparatoria fue porrista, y ya en la Universidad también lo era siendo la capitana de las porristas por su habilidad físicas. Durante un tiempo fue modelo solo lo hacia para distraerse del Concilio o de ser una Cazadora. Sakura entro a la sala cambiando a un semblante más duro y una mirada llena de frialdad para decir Buenos días a todos –y de repente todos dentro del salón se pararon y saludaron de una manera muy cordial- Para que convocaron a esta junta –pregunto con serenidad- Un joven respondió- Señorita acaban convocar una Junta extraordinaria con todos los Jefes de concilio tanto como los del Oriente, Occidente y Los del nuevo continente es acerca –interrumpió Sakura- De la profecía. A si es señorita. Bueno y díganme donde será –Será en Hong Kong China- y cuando será –otro respondió- dentro de una semana pero es mejor que este ahí antes –dijo el otro un tanto preocupado- entonces partiré pasado mañana esta bien –todos asintieron y la joven se retiro sabiendo que se acercaban problemas y rencuentros.  
  
HONG KONG CHINA ESE MISMO DIA  
  
Un anciano caminaba por los pasillos de una mansión cuando toco la puerta de una de las habitaciones –Buenos días joven Shaoran esta confirmada la visita de los jefes de concilio la próxima semana y esta tarde también la de sus amigos al parecer se quedaran una temporada es un nuevo curso para todos- El joven respondió –cuando llegaran los jefes- El anciano respondió –Ellos vendrán dos días antes de la junta pero el jefe de Concilio Japonés llegara pasado mañana- termino con una sonrisa mientras el joven hacia un mueca –le preocupa algo joven-el joven no tardo en responder -No Wei lo que pasa es que he oído muchas cosas a cerca del Jefe del concilio Japonés, que es un gruñón, una persona difícil de tratar y que por eso nunca asiste a las reuniones siempre manda un presentante- el anciano entre sonrisas le dijo –no se preocupe es mejor que lo vea antes así puede llegar a un acuerdo con el antes ¿No lo cree?- -Tienes razón Wei- así el joven se quedo un tanto pensativo. Bueno les contare un poco sobre Shaoran después de volver de Tomoeda fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento donde tuvo que alejarse de su familia y sus amigos. Cuando el volvió a los 15 años su semblante era diferente su mirada era sumamente fría, su carácter había cambiado a un poco mas cortante y se alejo mas de su familia cuando el regreso meses después junto con Meiling viajaron a Tomoeda con la ilusión de ver a sus amigos pero tuvo varias sorpresas y en su camino por Tomoeda se reencontró con Tomoyo y Eriol que también al parecer fueron de visita lo que mas sorprendió a los provenientes de China era que sus amigos Eriol y Tomoyo eran novios ellos les contaron de su encuentro en Inglaterra y que tenían años de no visitar Japón y claro que Tomoyo venia en busca de Sakura. En su camino tropezaron con Chijaru y Yamazaki que les contaron acerca de que nada era como antes que Rika se había ido para Kioto y que no la habían vuelto ver y que Naoko viajo al extranjero y tampoco la volvieron a ver. Ellos les dijeron que Sakura ya no vivía ahí que durante las vacaciones para pasar a la secundaria ellos habían viajado y que cuando regresaron ella ya se había ido pensaron que estaba en otra escuela pero al parecer su casa estaba en venta y el teléfono era de una inmobiliaria y no proporcionaron ninguna información a si que no lo volvieron a ver. Shaoran llego desilusionado a Hong Kong pero con dos amigos más. Así Tomoyo y Eriol también se convirtieron en su familia y sus mejores amigos. Así también para el pasaron los años para el convirtiéndose a los 16 años Jefe del Concilio Chino y a los 18 Jefe de su Clan. Sus amigos lo apoyaban junto con otros nuevos amigos que hizo dentro del Concilio. No solo eso si no que era admirado por las chicas por ser "guapo, inteligente, provenía de una muy importante en China y poderoso en la magia (esto ultimo sabido únicamente por las chicas que estaban dentro del concilio). Así también logro crear guardianes que lo protegían uno de ellos el de forma humana Enuma Elisha simplemente llamado en su forma falsa Emuna y en su identidad falsa Zhang Ziyi ella reprentando a la luna y Indra guardian del sol. 


	2. REENCUENTRO

Hola de nuevo gracias a los que se molestaron el leer el fanfic espero que sigan leyendo el fanfic y me dejen sus reviews por favor aquí va el primer capitulo  
  
Gracias a todos lo que enviaron su reviews:  
  
Alex: Gracias por esto eres un gran amigo por leer mi fan aun no va lo interesante Celina Sosa: Bueno gracias a ti por escribir Hoshimeisita-chan. Gracias por tu comentario pero es que ya tengo como 4 capítulos así que va a tardar un poco en separar los espacios además que no tengo tiempo. Lizzy: Tu espera ha llegado a su fin please lee el siguiente capitulo y....... mejor enterate Kayla lee: mucha gracias por tus comentarios MGA FAG: buena gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios.  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
REENCUENTRO  
  
HONG KONG  
  
Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando toco el timbre en la mansión de la dinastía Li cuando se oyeron enormes gritos en la entrada de la casa de repente salio Shaoran y dijo –tanto tiempo- un joven de gafas alto, cuerpo atlético y una hermosa mujer de ojos color turquesa sonrieron ante tal comentario un poco fuera del lugar conociendo al anfitrión –Hola Shaoran- Respondió la joven y abrazándolo seguido por el joven que dejo –pequeño descendiente como has estado- el joven de castaño hizo una mueca y dijo –bien y deja de llamarme así quieres- A lo que los recién llegados respondieron con una sonrisa eran Tomoyo y Eriol que al parecer venían tomados de las manos ellos llevan cerca de 4 años de novios – Bueno pasen- dijo Shaoran y lo siguieron al fin se sentaron y la joven pregunto –bueno y donde esta Meiling, Toyotomi, Xian y Tsu- el castaño respondió –no tardan salieron los tres ellos sabían de su visita y fueron por algo- Bueno Shaoran respondió el ingles –a que le tienes miedo te noto nervioso es por la vista del Jefe de concilio Japonés no es así pequeño descendiente- el joven respondió de una manera brusca –No le tengo miedo a ese sujeto además no lo conozco tal vez sea un debilucho- el de los anteojos dijo –No por nada es el Jefe de Concilio mi descendiente- La joven solo sonreía ante los comentarios de su novio. A si conversaron toda la tarde y junto con su otros amigos que llegaron una hora después se pusieron a conversar.  
  
TOKIO JAPON  
  
Al otro Sakura preparaba sus cosas para el viaje que realizaría al siguiente día –Kero vas a llevar algo para empacarlo en mis cosas claro que no sea algo tonto- Kero llego volando con dos libros esto a Sakura le sorprendió pero al verlo vio que decía uno –Los Mejores Trucos para ganar en los videojuegos y el otro era sobre lo sobrenatural Sakura no quiso pelear y los guardo mañana le esperaba un día muy fatigado y lleno de mucha sorpresas.  
  
HONG KONG  
  
Los jóvenes estaban atentos a lo que se presentara hoy vendría el Jefe del concilio Japonés y claro Shaoran aunque no lo digiera estaba un poco nervioso y mas con la llegada de su abuela un mujer que le hacia le vida imposible según el y que solo se burlaba de el por su nerviosismo ese día.  
  
AEROPUERTO DE HONG KONG  
  
Sakura iba arribando cuando bajo y de dijo a si misma –Aquí cavare de nuevo mi tumba –Sakura estas bien- respondió uno de sus mejores amigos y su guardaespaldas Yamato –Estoy bien gracias- Así en una limosina partió a su entierro según ella junto con sus guardaespaldas Yamato Hideki un joven alto de cabellera negra, un cuerpo espectacular y con una bella sonrisa, el otro Tanaka Basho un joven alto, cabello castaño obscuro, un cuerpo igual de impresionante que el otro, parecía serio pero quizás iba pensando en algo, otro de ellos Ida Nabunaga un joven alto, bien parecido, también con un cuerpo asombroso, con una cabellera casi rubia y por ultimo Tojo Hirobumi un hombre bastante guapo alto, cabellera negro, apuesto y parecía un poco alegre. Todos ellos contaban con un año más que Sakura, todos con un gran atractivo físico, y con cuerpos formidables. Ellos eran sus amigos sus únicos amigos todos la querían mucho tenían conociéndola cerca de 7 u 8 años y la habían apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, en toda batalla ellos estuvieron ahí; ninguno de ellos poseía grandes cantidades de si no que eran buenos en las artes marciales, y casi nunca tenían rival en cuanto a eso se tratara. Ellos junto con Sakura entrenaban en las artes marciales; muy claro esta que ellos desde pequeños ya tenían estas disciplinas y solo ayudaban, practicaban y enseñaban a la pequeña Sakura hasta que por fin Sakura logro ganarles en algunas batallas o peleas que según ellos no eran nada, pero en verdad estaban muy orgullosos.  
  
MIENTRAS EN LA RESIDENCIA LI  
  
Shaoran parecía que estaba un poco molesto y claro había mucha movilidad dentro de su casa, claro que gracias a sus amigos Eriol y Toyotomi este era parte del concilio y era un poco su obligación. Eriol se para enfrente de su amigo y este solo se le quedo mirando –Querido descendiente no te preocupes a el gruñón del Jefe del Concilio Japonés no le faltara nada te apoyaremos- Esto tranquilizo un poco al castaño y de pronto se anuncio la llegada del Jefe. Este se preparo junto a la puerta a lado de su madre y su abuela y sus amigos del otro lado. Solo esperaban el inevitable suceso.  
  
MIENTRAS EN LA LIMOSINA  
  
Sakura iba muy nerviosa, desde que le habían dicho que la sede de la junta sería en la residencia Li y esto significaba que tendría que ver al Jefe del Concilio Chino. Li Shaoran. Cuando bajo de la limosina pudo ver la mansión que le traía recuerdos cuando oyó una voz la de Tanaka -Sakura esta lista- solo que antes de contestar se dijo para ella "Tengo un misión y cumpliré es mí deber" –Si- Contesto cambiando su nerviosismo por una mirada sería y fría pero con un toque de serenidad.  
  
EN LA RESIDENCIA LI  
  
Todos estaban esperando cuando de repente se vieron siluetas que se acercaban dos hombres vestidos formalmente con trajes japoneses, espadas y al parecer dagas. Se iban acercando cuando vieron la silueta de una bestia dorada, los hombres pasaron saludando y dejando ver que eran 4 hombres que rodeaban al jefe del Concilio cuando en un instante dieron paso para decir esta es el Jefe del Concilio Japonés dejando ver a Sakura cubierta con un abanico color rosa y toques de flores de cerezo. Cuando Li dijo –Esperemos que se de agrado su estancia aquí en la residencia Li yo soy el Jefe del Concilio Japonés Sea usted Bienvenido. Sakura lo inspecciono mientras Eriol veía a la bestia que se había quedado debajo de los pies del Jefe del Concilio lo examino y se dijo para si mismo –Sakura-. Mientras Sakura respondió de una manera muy serena y educada -mi estancia aquí va a ser placentera por que es honor estar con la familia más distinguida en toda China- Esto siguió quitándose el abanico y dejando ver toda su belleza y la mirada de sus ojos llenos de dureza pero sonrió de una manera muy misteriosa. Shaoran casi se cae porque pensó que era un hombre la Cabeza del Concilio Japonés jamás pensó en esa posibilidad. Mientras Tomoyo murmuraba a su novio –No parece ser un ogro- a lo que Eriol asintió. Sakura vio su mirada y dijo –Mi nombre es Yian Fa Kinomoto espero que mi presencia no los incomode- y sonrió. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Shaoran más que eso casi le da un infarto.  
  
Bueno quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que dejan sus reviews lamento haberme tardado tanto es que estoy muy ocupada con mi servicio social llego muy tarde a mi casa y además no he podido revisar mi correo.  
  
Bueno sigan escribiendo si quieren que suceda algo más interesante háganme llegar sus comentarios, sugerencias. Una pregunta anticipada por si algo como esto ocurre ¿Qué sexo del bebe te gustaría que Sakura tuviera si fuera mamá? Escríbanme plaase 


	3. ¿EN VERDAD ERES TU?

Hola de nuevo gracias a los que se molestaron el leer el fanfic espero que sigan leyendo el fanfic y me dejen sus reviews por favor aquí va el segundo capitulo  
  
Gracias por sus reviews a: Alex: Yo también te quiero muchas gracias por leer mi fan pues e veo después en el msn. Undine. Gracias por tu review y claro que tratare de avanzar en los capitulos. Hoshimeisita-chan. Gracias por tu voto y tu review. Carrie. Gracias por tus saludos y o también te mando abrazos y besos. Ana_kinomoto: Gracias por tu review y espera mas cosas emocionantes. MGA FGA. Gracias por sus alientos gracias. Celina Sosa. Gracias por tu voto y espera que habra más suspenso  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
¿EN VERDAD ERES TÚ?  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Shaoran más que eso casi le da un infarto. Cuando Sakura ante tal reacción decidió decir –Es acaso que no esperaban a un mujer no es así- Cuando la abuela de Shaoran se adelanto y dijo –Eres una bella señorita que edad tienes si te puedo llamar así- Sakura solo asintió y la madre de Shaoran se paro delante de Sakura para decir –Que bueno es tenerla aquí, ella es la abuela del joven Li Shaoran y matriarca de la Familia la señora Chiang Li y yo soy la madre del Jefe del Concilio Ieran Li espero nos disculpe pero tenemos visitas amigos del Jefe- Sakura voltio a verlos con una mirada que jamás hubieran esperado de la pequeña Sakura. Cuando la señora Ieran prosiguió –Ellos son El joven Eriol Hiragizawa reencarnación del famoso mago Clow- alo que Eriol dio un paso al frente y se reverencio –Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji gran empresaria, amiga de mi hijo de la infancia- Tomoyo dio un paso al frente y se reverencio pero Yian Fa dijo –Tu posees magia no es así puedo verlo en tu aura- Tomoyo asintió –Ella es Li Meiling la prima de Shaoran y junto a ella su prometido Toyotomi Song miembro de nuestro concilio –Meiling y su novio también hicieron lo anterior –Ella Tsu Zhou miembro de nuestro concilio y amiga de mi hijo y su prometido el joven Xian Tang tambien miembro del concilio. Sakura solo contesto –Es un placer conocerlos y volverlos a ver- y se reverencio antes de eso dijo –Es mejor que les presente a mis acompañantes, el joven Yamato Hideki, Tanaka Basho, Ida Nabunaga y Tojo Hirobumi espero que no les moleste su presencia ellos siempre me acompañan. A lo que Li dijo –No será ninguna molestia y si gusta acompañarnos a la recepción y le ofreció su brazo Sakura no quería hacerlo pero acepto sentándose de frente a Li. Comenzaron a conversar sobre lo que venia pero Sakura se guardo muchas cosas ya que eran algo privadas hasta que un pregunta la desconcertó -¿Qué ha hecho en los 9 años señorita Kinomoto?- Esta que fue formulada por Eriol y asentida por los que la conocían –Bueno la verdad es que este no es el momento Hiragizawa es mejor proponerlo otro día y te aseguro que te lo contare todo- Shaoran no dejaba de verla, de hecho nadie podía creer que de verdad era ella sus ojos verdes aun con un poco de brillo y la forma en que reía aunque lo poco que sonreía era bastante para saber que era ella. Hasta que de un momento a otro dijo –Pueden llamarme Yian Fa, señorita me hace sentir como una niña y Kinomoto como una anciana, además muchos de aquí tenemos la misma edad- Todos los jóvenes asintieron. Antes de retirarse hablo con la madre de Shaoran y dijo que lo quería ver hasta mañana por la tarde para tratar asuntos del Concilio. Ya por la noche no pudo dormir como era costumbre ya que sufría de insomnio por las noches de vela y los entrenamientos. Simplemente se paro, se cambio algo cómodo y se dirigió al jardín trasero del la residencia Li y vio la pequeña fuente y se sentó a meditar. Cuando se sintió una presencia de alguien conocido y dijo –Buenas noches Li te molesto en algo si es así de verdad lo siento- todo esto dicho con los ajos cerrados. Shaoran dijo –No me molestas Sakura- y Sakura abrió los ojos se paro delante de el y dijo –Mi nombre es Yian Fa para ti Li, el nombre de Sakura es solo para mis amigos- esto a Li lo tomo por sorpresa jamás hubiera pensado algo de así de Sakura –Sabes Li la gente espera muchas cosas de mi y quieren que sea igual a la tonta que conociste- Shaoran dijo –Por favor llame Shaoran- y Sakura continuo –Sabes Shaoran ya no soy la misma y creo eso es lo mejor para todos por que esa iba ser tu pregunta ¿No?- El joven asintió y dijo –Es que no te reconocí detrás de esa mirada tan dura y esa sonrisa que apenas te sale- Fue cortado por Yian Fa –Acéptalo ya no soy la miedosa, ingenua, tonta, Sakura la que siempre lloraba por todo ACEPTALO- y Sakura se fue cerca de un árbol de cerezo y se sentó en posición de meditación. Shaoran se acerco y Sakura de repente saco una espada y dijo –Te mostrare que ya no soy esa Sakura- Se paro y Shaoran solo saco su espada e iniciaron una pelea que despertó a todos los jóvenes que llegaron en ropas de dormir a presenciar la pelea. Todos de verdad se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura manejar la espada de esa manera tan impresionante, los guardaespaldas de Sakura llegaron y solo rieron ante tal acto de Sakura cuando para su sorpresa y en instante Shaoran cayo al piso y Sakura apuntándolo con la punta de su espada y dijo –Con esto no venceremos lo que viene Shaoran necesitas más practica- Cuando el joven Tanaka Basho dijo –Sakura tu tampoco estas preparada y será que comencemos de una buena ves Sakura asintió y los demas amigos de Sakura se cambiaron por que iban a entrenar también. Shaoran solo observo y tanto como Tomoyo y Eriol y los demás se retiraron camino a la casa iban platicando acerca del tema y Eriol dijo –Se convirtió en una gran adversaria si eso hace con la espada no me imagino en la magia- Tomoyo acoto algo a lo dicho por su novio –Se veía esplendida, se ve que se cuido mucho quizás los entrenamientos, por que se veía bien en ese short y esa camiseta, resalta su belleza- Eriol solo asintió y a los demás les salio una gota –Aunque- menciono Shaoran pero Xian lo interrumpió –Por que si peleo de una manera muy formidable y claro le gano a Shaoran y se sabe que es uno de los mejores su "amigo" le dijo que a ella le faltaba mucho y de verdad me sorprendió nadie le había ganado a Shaoran nunca- Shaoran dijo –Es por lo que se acerca y ella tiene razón no estamos listos- mientras miraba en una ventana que daba hacía el patio donde Sakura entrenaba duramente con sus guardaespaldas y vio como ellos se atrevían a atacar de una manera muy dura a Sakura a ella SOLA. -Mañana empezara nuestro entrenamiento y eso es para todos entendido- de una manera dura dicho por Shaoran a lo que los demás asintieron.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bueno quiero decirles que voy a tardarme un poco más con los siguientes capítulos lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo de escribir, por lo del servicio pero si tienen alguna pregunta déjenmelas en los reviews yo responderé lo mas rápido posible, y cuando este en la escuela contesto sus dudas. Si quieres ayudarme a hacer mi fan porfa mandame un mail para ponernos de acuerdo. Gracias por todo. Los quiere Sakura Li25  
  
NOS VEMOS 


	4. EL ENTRENAMIENTO HA EMPEZADO

Hola de nuevo gracias a los que se molestaron el leer el fanfic espero que sigan leyendo el fanfic y me dejen sus reviews por favor aquí va el tercer capitulo  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me escriben de verdad me da mucho gusto y bueno pedir una DISCULPOTA por que no he podido actualizar, el siguiente capitulo tardara en actualizar. 

Lady Padme Naberrie gracias por leer mi fan y echarme muchos ánimos gracias, tb espero escribirte pronto. 

Alex muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo moral y sabes que tb te quiero por que me has apoyado respecto a lo que me ha pasado gracias 

Undine gracias por leer mi fan espero que te guste este capitulo 

Hoshimeisita-chan. Gracias por leer mi fan, y a mi tampoco pero pronto su carácter cambiara en los próximos capítulos.  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
EL ENTRENAMIENTO HA EMPEZADO  
  
Un día nuevo en la mansión del Clan Li, era muy temprano aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, y Shaoran junto con sus amigos se disponían a practicar en un cuarto de entrenamiento que tenía la casa era bastante espacioso, tanto se podía practicar magia, como el acondicionamiento físico estaban por entrar cuando vieron que estaba entrenando Sakura y sus "guardaespaldas" y lo que observaron fue realmente sorprendente para ellos Sakura contra 4 hombres que la atacaban sin piedad, tanto atacaban con las manos, como con armas ellos notaron una mirada muy diferente de Sakura era satisfacción, de diversión, pero con un toque de frialdad. 

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia, su distracción le costo caro, recibió dos golpes uno Yamato que le llego por la espalda y el otro con una espada por Ida, cayo al piso y se paro recibiendo un regaño 

–Sakura si no te concentras puedes morir- Sakura solo asintió y dijo 

–Tu abuela me dijo que podía entrenar aquí pero ya nos vamos- se dirigían los 5 a la salida cuando Shaoran los detuvo 

–Podemos compartir además nosotros no vamos a entrenar tan duro como tu- 

Sakura dijo –Esta bien- y ella y sus amigos se fueron al rincón simplemente se sentaron y comenzaron a meditar. Mientras Shaoran y sus amigos comenzaron el calentamiento, con ejercicios muy sencillos después comenzó un entrenamiento entre Eriol y Shaoran los dos eran muy fuertes, comenzaron con espadas después con un poco de artes marciales. Sakura los observada de reojo y se paro junto con sus compañeros cuando comenzaron ellos con otra batalla entre Sakura y los otros 4, comenzaron con ataques fuertes, cuando Takana mostró una grabadora y grito al otro lado 

-espero que no les moleste- todos asintieron y comenzó la música era rock y esto emociono más a Sakura y empezaron de nuevo con más fuerzas. De pronto Kero apareció junto al guardián de Shaoran, Indra que al parecer cuando vio a Sakura grito 

–Que hermosa mujer, la más hermosa- Sakura paro y dijo quien eres tu? –Soy Indra guardián del Sol y estoy a tu servicio, hermosa mujer- 

Simplemente Sakura dijo –Gracias- 

Kero se apresuro a decir –Es guardián del mocoso- Sakura se asombro y el grito de Shaoran la despertó –Indra cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes a los invitados y además que haces aquí- Indra dijo 

–Lo siento amito pero es que iba para su habitación cuando me encontré a esto- Señalando a Kero –Que sabes quien soy YO- el atro peluche negó con la cabeza 

–SOY EL GRAN KERBEROS GUARDIAN DEL SOL- y se transformo en una bestia dorada mientras el otro también lo hacia, solo que este se transformo en una bestia plateada, como un tigre enorme y con armadura color verde y el símbolo del Clan Li 

–KERBEROS basta estas interrumpiendo el entrenamiento- Sakura con una voz algo rasposa. –Lo siento Sakura te prometo que entrenare ahora contigo es que este y el mocoso- -KERBEROS ten mas respeto para el Jefe del Concilio Chino- Kero bajo la cabeza y su puso junto a Sakura cuando grito 

–Sakura porque estas vestida así por eso se te quedan viendo- Sakura lo noto tenía un pequeño Short color negro y una blusa de mangas cortas blanca (al parecer la pijama). Todos se le quedaron viendo más Shaoran que no dejaba de verla hasta que Tomoyo dijo 

–Para mi se ve muy bien Yian Fa- Todos los hombres asintieron de una manera muy cómica. -Es verdad señorita Tomoyo- dijo Indra. Sakura solo se voltio ya que estaba un poco sonrojada. El entrenamiento siguió unas horas más y al cabo de unas 3 horas se iban a reunir los Jefes de los Concilios del Oriente: Shaoran y Sakura. Cuando por fin llego la hora Sakura estaba cerca del estudio donde tratarían de llegar a algo supuestamente y estaba algo nerviosa por que platicaría solo con el y la verdad la ponía nerviosa una parte era que cuando lo volvió a ver se pregunto para si ¿Qué es lo que siento después de estos años? Al cabo de unos 5 minutos todo estaba por comenzar y Shaoran la invito al Despacho y dijo 

–Buenas Tardes Yian Fa Siéntate por favor- y Sakura respondió –También las tengas tu Shaoran- y se sentó hubo un silencio cuando Shaoran 

–Después de tanto tiempo y ahora mírate eres la Jefa del Concilio Japonés y un gran rival - Sakura iba a responder cuando Shaoran continuo –Además de ser hermosa, puedo decir que eres peligrosa- interrumpió Sakura 

–Basta no he venido a hablar de eso; en otra ocasión será- Shaoran respondió de inmediato –Te parece por la noche a las 8 en una cena, mis amigos y tu y tus amigos- A Sakura esto le sorprendió y solo dijo 

–Esta bien si eso es lo que quieren adelante- y –En cuanto a lo del concilio prefiero tratarlo de una vez contigo por que es lo mejor, en donde pasara la profecía es aquí en Hong Kong- Shaoran reacciono y dijo 

–Como lo sabes se supone que nadie lo sabia- Sakura respondió frunciendo el seño 

–Por eso estoy aquí por que se más de lo que aparento saber, ¿Qué es lo que tu sabes de la profecía? Es mejor preguntar antes de hablar algo que aun no deba saberse

- Shaoran respondió –Pues que sucederá aquí en Hsiang Kang (En chino Hong Kong), que pasara en unos 4 o cinco meses, que la cazadora tiene que ver algo con ello sobre eso; de nuevo lo inevitable vendrá, si la tierra se formo en siete días; será destruida en siete días por las bestias que una vez fueron destruidas que resurgirán de las cenizas del mismo infierno , trayendo más dolor, desgracia de la que pudieron traer y solo un alma pura, llena de bondad podrá destruirla, 

Sakura continuo a cambio dará su vida de nuevo por que así lo han dispuesto desde el comienzo de los tiempos Sakura termino con una mirada llena de tristeza que fue interrumpida por Li 

–Yian Fa estas bien- Sakura despertó y dijo 

–Estoy bien, pero eso es todo lo que tienes sobre la Profecía – Li solamente respondido –Eso es lo único que hemos podido averiguar en los últimos 2 años sobre la profecía casi no hay rastros de ella, erio también esta enterado seria bueno hablar con el también- Sakura algo inquieta dijo 

– eso esta bien pero sera en otra acasion ¿Y saben quien es la que podrá detener lo que viene?- -Al parecer es la cazadora pero sobre ellas sabes que nace una en cada generación, al parecer la ultima fue en nuestra generación, o sea, tiene nuestra edad, otra cosa importante sobre ella es que aparecer murió en una batalla hace 1 o 2 años, otra dato interesante es que también tenia una vida problemática, claro que esto solo es un rumor en China ya que aquí no hay casos de demonios hace muchos años sin embargo en Japón si, 

-¿Tu nunca oíste de la cazadora? O quizás ¿La conociste? 

Sakura se paro en seco no sabia que responder pero no era el tiempo de decir que ella era la cazadora y atino a decir 

–Se mucho de las cazadoras, y claro que la conocí, fue mi amiga por mas de 5 años como olvidarla- 

-Entonces dime es verdad esta muerta- Dijo Shaoran con esperanza en sus ojos 

-No lo se hace 2 años que no la veo, la conocí cuando fui a vivir a Tokio con mi familia, se de las cazadoras por que es fascinante solo eso te puedo decir ahora no es momento- mintio. 

Terminaron de hablar cuando Sakura salio del despacho Shaoran tenía en su mente aquellas palabras de la profecía que no conocía y que Sakura solo dijo a cambio dará su vida de nuevo por que así lo han dispuesto desde el comienzo de los tiempos y cuando termino de decirlo su mirada se perdió; y se dijo para si mismo 

–Sakura esta ocultando algo, y al parecer conoce mas de lo que dice saber-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo escríbanme para saber que les parece, aceptare de todo y una aclaración que se me olvido Sakura Card Captor no es mía es de CLAM. Este fan no es con fines de lucro solo por diversión. 


	5. CONVERSACIONES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Hola gracias a los que se molestaron el leer el fanfic espero que lo sigan leyendo porque me da mucho gusto leer, sus ánimos, criticas, cualquier cosa es buena para que yo pueda continuar. Bueno les dejo el cuarto capitulo.

**Capitulo 4**

**CONVERSACIONES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y Sakura estaba meditando en la alcoba que le era proporcionada por la familia Li cuando escucho la puerta y dijo –Pasa esta abierta-

En ese momento Wei se acerco y le dijo –Señorita Yian Fa la cena será fuera de casa y pasaran por usted en una hora y media-

Sakura contesto –Va ha ser algo formal, para vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión-

A lo que el anciano respondió –Pues va a ser en un restaurante oriental en el centro-

Sakura de una manera muy cortes le dijo –Gracias- el anciano hizo una pegunta antes de salir – ¿No se le ofrece algo más? Y por favor llámeme Wei-

-No gracias Wei- Y Sakura continúo en su meditación por un media hora más hasta que se dispuso a cambiarse.

Mientras del otro de casa estaba Shaoran y sus amigos teniendo una conversación.

-A cambiado mucho en estos años, pudo sentir mi magia con solo verme- Tomoyo decía muy animadamente a sus amigos a los que su novio respondió

-Pues su nivel de magia parece ser un poco más superior de cuando la conocimos pero…- Shaoran termino -Pero esta ocultando su poder y muchas cosas más- Toyotomi novio de Meiling acoto –Pues si esta ocultando algo, lo esta haciendo muy bien, además de ser muy linda- de pronto recibió un golpe de Meiling a lo que Tomoyo siguió –Pues tienes razón pero algo en ella cambio no solo que es una joven hermosa, su carácter ya no es el mismo de antes pude verlos en sus ojos llenos de frialdad, tristeza- A los que Eriol mejor termino de decir –Pues eso es lo que vamos a descubrir esta noche, será mejor que nos apresuremos falta una hora y creo que no le gusta esperar mucho a Sakura-. Todos se fueron a cambiar sabían que revelarían muchas dudas durante la cena.

Eran las 7:30 en la casa de la familia Li cuando todos estaban a punto de salir Sakura y sus "guardaespaldas" y Shaoran y sus amigos. Sakura llevaba un vestido largo color negro largo, con un poco de escote por delante y la espalda iba un poco descubierta, y su pelo sujetado en una coleta con un prendedor plateado con el toque de una linda chalina negra. Mientras que sus amigos iban muy a la moda con trajes negros que parecían formales pero sin llegar a serlo.

Del otro bando pues los hombres iban con trajes negros también a la moda, y las chicas llevaban vestidos cortos Tomoyo con un color azul cortó sin escote y llevaba también una chalina un poco mas claro que el vestido, Meiling iba también con un vestido corto de noche pero en color negro pero con un más distinguido escote adelante como en la espalda y Tsu llevaba un vestido color largo vino con un poco de escote por delante y por detrás.

Cuando todos salieran hasta el restaurante cada quien en un coche Sakura y sus amigos, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y los demás en otro.

Ya en el restaurante todos pasaron pero llegaron a una zona reservada en la parte de arriba.

Cuando todos se sentaron en una gran mesa y cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares comenzaron las miradas hacia Sakura y simplemente ella comenzó a hablar – ¿Quieren hacerme preguntas verdad pues comiencen?-

-No queremos interrogarte, queremos saber que ha sido de ti- contesto Tomoyo.

Sakura continuo –Pues que quieren saber-

Tomoyo comenzó -¿Como supiste que tenía poderes? La castaña respondió con una serenidad

–Puede sentirla mucho antes de presentarme en la casa de Li además yo soy quien debería de preguntar ¿cuando desarrollaste eso poderes?

Eriol trato de evitar la conversación y se dispuso ha decir –Has progresado en tu nivel de magia y has desarrollado habilidades impresionantes- a lo que Tanaka respondió -solo son habilidades que todo Jefe de concilio debe saber- Shaoran lanzo una mirada fulminante a los acompañantes de Sakura le daban mala espina además que le molestaba que estuvieran tan cerca de ella Meiling trato de evitar tensiones y le dijo a Sakura –Y tu hermano- Sakura miro a Meiling y respondió –El es un medico y esta casado además vive en Tomoeda junto con su esposa y su hijo- y

Tomoyo prosiguió –Y el joven Yukito- la castaña respondió –El también esta Tomoeda es maestro en la primaria, esta casado y tiene un hijo- la verdad esto sorprendió a lo que conocían. Tsu se aventuro a preguntar algo a Sakura –Tu apellido se me hace muy conocido ya lo había escuchado pero no recuerdo donde- a lo que su novio siguió –Pues claro cuando Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol ya nos habían contado de ella- pero su novia siguió –No el apellido lo he visto en revistas –A lo que Meiling dijo –Quizas es por su padre el es arqueólogo-

Sakura respondió con la voz ronca –Era mi padre murió hace 5 años- Tomoyo se sintió mal ella la había dejado sola y en momentos tan malos como la muerte de su padre. –Lo siento mucho- dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol vio la cara de su novia se sentía culpable y dijo – Dime Yiang Fa cuantos años tienes en el concilio- La japonesa dijo –7 años y 3 como jefa delConcilio- Shaoran interrumpió –Ademas que escuchado el apellido en Empresas, pensé que era tu hermano el dueño- Sakura respondió –Si son mías es solo un pasatiempo, el año pasado abrí una aquí en Hong Kong- Tsu dijo –Eso escuche que quieres aliarte a otra empresa, porque quieres aliarte con otra he escuchado que es un buen proyecto y que es internacional además que se escucha que tus empresas son una millonaria- A lo que Sakura dijo –Claro que lo es y lo se pero simplemente no quiero dejar cosa pendientes- Nadie entendió este comentario solo sus amigos que miraron con tristeza a Sakura.

La cena concurrió así hasta que todos llegaron la residencia Li donde todos se dijeron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Sakura no podía dormir recuerdos venían a ella y solo salio al Jardín y se sentó junto a la fuente cuando sintió una presencia muy calida –Buenas Noches- atino a decir –Buenas noches pequeña Sakura- esas palabras para ella le trajeron aun mas recuerdos la anciana se sentó junto a ella y le dijo –Algo te perturba- Sakura no podía decir nada pero –No es solo que no tengo sueño-la anciana le acaricio su rostro –No me puedes engañar te pareces mucho a mi nieto y se que algo te preocupa, se ve que no has dormido bien en días, quizás en semanas- la castaña respondió –Señora es usted muy amable pero mi preocupación no va ha desaparecer hasta que la batalla acabe- voltio su rostro –Oh claro la batalla, profecías, muerte, claro pero sabes jovencita debes seguir por que veo en ti un futuro muy bueno y no necesito ese tipo de poder para saberlo- la anciana solo re retiro y dejo a Yiang Fa pensativa con unas pequeñas palabras le había cambiado todos sus pensamientos –Y si de verdad pudiera pasar- con estas palabras solo se retiro y se fue a dormir pronto seria tiempo de aclarar dudas y verdades.

A la mañana siguiente después del entrenamiento Sakura decidió salir junto con Tanaka e Ida a visitar algunas partes de Hong Kong caminando por un gran parque pudo sentir una presencia y en pocos minutos vio llegar a Shaoran y a sus amigos al lugar donde ya Sakura, Tanaka e Ida se estaban enfrentando a seis sombras Shaoran se dispuso a combatir cuando escucho una voz que decia –Li Shaoran tu destino no se cumplirá no por tener a la cazadora de tu lado vas a ganar tu y tu Clan morirán a manos mías- cuando la voz desapareció Sakura estaba en el piso y esta sangrando Tanaka se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos varias heridas estaban abiertas Sakura solo se atino a decir antes de desmayarse –Angelus- todos se movilizaron y la llevaron a la residencia.

En la habitación de Sakura estaba Tojo curando a Sakura cuando se oyo la puerta a lo que dijo –Pase- Eran Shaoran y sus amigos –Como esta- preguntó Tomoyo –Ella estará bien solo fueron viejas heridas. Todos veían a Sakura estaba recostada en la cama solo con un top que la cubría Sakura se despertó y los vio Shaoran dijo –Quiero hablar contigo a solas- Todos salieron menos Tojo que con solo una mirada de Sakura basto para que también saliera. Sakura se levanto

–Y bien puedo imaginarme a que vienes pero mejor empieza- Sakura sabía que era por lo que había dicho la sombra y eso le preocupaba

–Bien Yiang Fa dime eres la cazadora- Sakura se sorprendido fue tomo muy directo para ella –Si- Shaoran ya lo sospechaba pero continuo –Y por que no me lo dijiste puedes confiar en mi no le dire a nadie se que eso significaría mas cosas para que tu vida fuera hecha un caos no es así- ella de verdad estaba sorprendida

–Gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda esto es solo asunto mío- Shaoran se levanto y vio por la ventana –Es que esto ya es asunto también mío esa sombra lleva meses persiguiéndome y diciendo cosas que te incluyen a ti como cazadora- Sakura no aguantaba más quería deshacerse de la carga pero eso sería ser débil

–Tu no entiendes solo te molesta por que sabia que vendría aquí para verte el conoce mi pasado y mi futuro- El la vio a los ojos y le dijo

–Lamento lo que dije sobre las cazadoras- Sakura semi-sonrio y dijo –No te preocupes es verdad las cazadoras si tenemos cosas turbias- Shaoran se acerco a la puerta y apunto de salir dijo –Será mejor que otro día hablemos y salio de la habitación.

Shaoran salio con una sonrisa en su rostro se sentía bien después de tanto tiempo hablarle como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Cuando su abuela se acerco y le dijo

–Mi Shaoran veo que te puso de humor hablar contu vieja amigano es así- Con una sonrisa picara continuo

–Hacen bonita pareja, sería bueno que la invites a salir para que ella olvide sus problemas, y tu los tuyos- Shaoran se contenía su abuela esta loca

–Abuela que cosas dices además no me interesa ella solo podría ser mi amiga- la anciana solo siguió su camino –vamos que tan malo podía ser-

Un día su abuela lo iba a matar de un coraje se fue alejando de la habitación .

**EN LA SALA DE LA RESIDENCIA LEE**

Shaoran venia llegando y vio a sus amigos sentados y el prosiguió a sentarse pronto Eriol comenzó a preguntar.

-Y bien ¿como esta?-

-Esta bien solo que al parecer tuvo varias heridas en el cuerpo- dijo parándose y viendo al jardín

-Algo esta ocultando, no hay que ser tonto para suponerlo ella siempre fue un libro abierto para nosotros- comento Meiling

-Estuve investigando sobre la cazadora- dijo Xian –Hay rastros de ella en Tokio Japón quizás ella sepa algo sobre la legendaria cazadora.

-Sakura sabe sobre la cazadora ella la conoció- agrego Shaoran a sus acompañantes

-Entonces hay que hablar con ella sobre eso y que nos diga donde esta, para que podamos detener lo que se acerca- dijo Tsu

-Lo que viene no podrá ser detenido es algo inevitable- todos voltearon a ver de donde habían provenido esas palabras era Tanaka

-¿Cómo que no puede ser detenido?- dijo Tomoyo con un hilo de voz y su novio el tomo de la mano.

Tanaka se acerco a ellos y dijo –No pueden acercarse a Sakura como si nada hubiera pasado, y decir que son buenos amigos, se que esa es su intención y no lo permitiere- subió el tono de su voz –No permitiré que le hagan daño de nuevo-

-Tu no puedes hablarnos así, nunca quisimos hacerle daño la quise yo la quiero nunca permitiría eso- Dijo Tomoyo a punto del llanto

-Ella tiene razón además ella también nos olvido, nos mira como unos desconocidos- dijo Meiling un poco llorosa.

-Y ¿No lo son? Creen que ella los olvido por que quiso, no saben ni un poco de lo que ella ha vivido, de lo que ha sufrido y que creen que con una simple cena todo cambiara, ella no los olvido nunca ella guarda recuerdos de ustedes, creen conocerla pero en verdad saben que paso durante estos 10 años, nunca llegaran a conocerla- Entonces se disponía a macharse –Si de verdad la quieren aléjense de ella, por que quienes la queremos no queremos verla derramar una sola lágrima por alguien que nunca estuvo a su lado- y Tanaka salio de la sala

-Es verdad- dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas –Nosotros nos tenemos unos a otros el destino se encargo de unirnos pero ella no tuvo a nadie, su padre murió y no estuvimos con ella-

-Pero no es su culpa Tomoyo tu misma lo dijiste la vida los unió de nuevo- dijo Tsu acercándose a la pareja

-Pero es verdad no sabemos de su vida, si tiene novio, que estudia o trabaja- dijo Tomoyo ya mas calmada

-Tendremos tiempo Tomoyo aunque ese tonto que nos alejemos de ella, y si en verdad la queremos vamos a empezar de nuevo- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa –Verdad Eriol y Shaoran-

Estos solo asintieron lo que aquel hombre les dijo les dolió solo que ellos no lo mostraron.

Cada uno se dirijo a su habitación pronto comenzarían de nuevo como dijo Meiling y todo estaría bien.

**EN LA HABITACION DE SAKURA **

Sakura se encontraba durmiendo cuando en sus sueños pasaba algo

-Angelus que quieres y por que has vuelto- Dijo Sakura a una sombra que se acercaba a ella

-Vamos Sakura no me extrañaste- Dijo este mostrándose un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, alto, fornido, cabellos negros, vestido con pantalones negros y lo cubra una gabardina negra de Piel

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Muy pronto lo sabrás mi querida Sakura solo vine a verte - y tal como llego de las sombras se desvaneció.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y comenzó a meditar era lo único que podía hacer cuando se sentía así.

**EN LA CENA, RESIDENCIA LEE**

-Que lastima que Yian Fa no pudo bajar a cenar- dijo Ieran Lee seguro no paso nada malo hijo volteando a ver a Shaoran

-No madre, solo esta descansando sus amigos están con ella cuidándola fueron heridas no muy profundas- dijo este comiendo con algo de desgano.

-Hijo será mejor que estemos al pendiente de ella y de cada paso que da, por lo que me dicen del ataque fue contra ella y que aunque sus poderes hayan aumentado considerablemente no quiere decir que no esta en riesgo como esta tarde, sobre todo por que los Lee también estamos metidos en esto- dijo mirando a Shaoran

Mientras los demás oían la conversación Eriol comenzaba a hacer algunas deducciones sobre Sakura y que relación tenía con la famosa Cazadora.

Hasta que hablo

-Shaoran desearía hablar contigo a solas después de la cena sobre algo muy importante- dijo este acomodándose sus lentes

-Esta bien te parece en el despacho- dijo este aceptando

**EN EL DESPACHO MINUTOS DESPUÉS **

-De que querías hablar Eriol que no pueda esperar- dijo este sentándose en el sillón de piel y ofreciendo asiento a su amigo

-Sobre Sakura, he notado que cuando se habla de la cazadora se pone muy nerviosa como si supiera algo y no lo quiera decir, antes parecías preocupado ahora ya no la pregunta es ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Shaoran se puso nervioso ahora prometió a Sakura no decir nada pero Eriol era demasiado observador, además lo conocía muy bien.

- No me ha dicho nada pero sospecho algunas cosas- contestando rápidamente para no levantar más curiosidad por parte del Ingles

-Bueno en todo caso quiero solicitar tu permiso ya que eres el jefe del Concilio para una investigación en la biblioteca del Concilio- dijo este con resignación tarde o temprano el chino le diría algo.

-Sabes que no tienes por que pedir permiso eres miembro importante del Concilio y a todo esto de que se trata tu investigación- dijo con curiosidad

-Sobre Angelus he oído ese nombre en alguna parte, y Sakura lo menciono antes de desmayarse- dijo este con algo de enigma.

-Pues tendrás mi ayuda- dijo dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo.

**HABITACION DE SAKURA**

Ida, Tojo, Tanaka y Yamato hablaban mientras Sakura dormía

-Sakura estará bien solo necesita descansar- dijo Ida

-Empiezan a sospechar sobre Sakura y la cazadora- dijo Yamato algo preocupado

-No debiste de haberles dicho eso a Lee y sus amigos ello pueden acercarse a Sakura, la única que es capaz de decidir si entran o no en su vida es ella no lo crees Tanaka- dijo Tojo

-Y lo se, solo que no quiero que la hagan sufrir saben que se convirtió en una hermana menor para nosotros y aunque ella no lo demuestre le dolió verlos, ellos piensan que con preguntarle si esta bien ella volverá a ser su amiga- dijo enojado con su amigo

-Te comprendemos pero es su decisión al igual que tu la queremos, y estamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que ella crea conveniente-dijo Ida serenamente

-Además si alguien intenta hacerle algo se las vera con nosotros, y se enfrentara a su peor pesadilla- dijo Tojo sonriendo.

-Pues que ella y el tiempo lo decida- termino Tanaka para prepararse a ir a dormir.

**EN LA MAÑANA **

Sakura ya estaba en su entrenamiento cuando fue interrumpida por Kerberos que estaba preocupado por algo que paso

-Sakurita se siente la presencia de Angelus muy cerca- dijo este casi en un grito

-Donde la sentiste- dijo alarmada-

-En unas cuantas cuadras atrás fui a dar un paseo por Hong Kong- dijo la bestia transformándose en el león con armadura.

-Iremos allá no quiero que nadie se entere si esta aquí quiero saber porque-

Dijo saliendo del salón hacia el jardín

Y se depuso a partir sobre el lomo de la bestia en donde sintió la presencia

**EN UN PEQUEÑO PARQUE EN HONG KONG**

Sakura se dispuso a bajar sintió la presencia de aquel que decía llamarse Angelus.

En las sombras apareció un hombre alto 1.80 con una gabardina negra.

-Hola mi flor de cerezo cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Que haces aquí-dijo que esta de manera amenazante.

-Lo mismo que tu mi bella flor, pero no te alegras de verme, parece como si vieras a un fantasma- dijo con una sonrisa muy cínica.

-Entonces vienes a lo de la profecía, que quieres conmigo- dijo esta con un poco de temblor en sus palabras

-Tenemos algo pendiente floresita, no te hagas la fuerte sabes que serás mía eso lo juro

-Porque de nuevo eres ángelus quien te hizo esto- dijo como curiosa

-Tú, y tú amor nunca me correspondiste, además ese idiota al que llamas Ángel es muy débil cayo con solo una ilusión tuya- dijo triunfante – te dejo un recuerdo- y le lanzo una daga con símbolos chinos que le dio en una costilla desapareció entre las sombras.

Kero que había ido a buscar ayuda, al no encontraba regreso con Sakura que estaba tirada en el piso con mucha sangre a su alrededor.

-Sakurita estas bien- dijo muy preocupado

-El regreso- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse

Kerberos la puso en su lomo y la llevo a la mansión Lee

**MANSION LEE**

La bestia aterrizo en el jardín lanzo un rugido pero vio que nadie salio no sabia que hacer hasta que Shaoran salio de la biblioteca muy enojado

-Que es lo que te pasa peluche- dijo este sin saber lo que pasaba

-Ayúdame mocoso hirieron a Sakura, necesita que la curen- dijo muy preocupado

Shaoran la vio el la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación y comenzó a traer vendas, agua y alcohol para curarla

-Que le paso Kerberos- dijo sin saber por donde empezar a curarla

-La atacaron que no ves- dijo la bestia ya transformada en un peluche –quitale la blusa ella lo entenderá sino no podrás curarla, yo te estaré vigilando-

-Quien crees que soy peluche- dijo sonrojado

Shaoran estaba rojo el pensaba por que diablos le pasaban esas cosas a el y cuando se la quito vio demasiada sangre comenzó a quitarla después noto que la castaña traía una daga en las manos que apretaba con mucha fuerza se la quito de las manos la puso en la mesa de noche y termino por vendarla, pudo notar que tenia muchas marcas de heridas en el abdomen que observo detenidamente hasta que

-Condenado mocoso pervertido, deja de mirarla- dijo kero gritándole en el oído al chino

-No pienses mal peluche, me preguntaba por que tiene tantas cicatrice- dijo el sonrojado

-Peleas, entrenamientos, golpes que da la vida- dijo el peluche volando cerca de su ama –ella a sufrido mucho y para muestra cada una de sus marcas- dijo con orgullo

-Dime por que se cambiaron a Tokio- dijo curioso Lee

-Por el trabajo de su padre cuando termino la primaria- dijo un poco desconfiado kerberos –Yo no soy quien para contarte eso solamente ella- dijo volando hasta la ventana y saliendo al jardín.

Shaoran se quedo ahí no había nadie en casa más que los sirvientes, y se quedo a cuidarla, más bien a admirarla, pensaba el porque nunca intento buscarla si de verdad la quería, pero siempre lo ataron las obligaciones en familia y el concilio. Así estuvo pensando hasta que Sakura despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo un poco soñolienta

-Estas en mi habitación- dijo sonriendo un poco cuando ella se iba a levantar

-Que que me paso- dijo adolorida

-Alguien te ataco- dijo confundido. La de Japón lo recordó y dijo

-muchas gracias por curarme, no tenias por que hacerlo- dijo avergonzada y poniéndose seria

-No tienes por que, pero dime quien te ataco- dijo tratando de no fastidiarla.

-Eso… eso no es de tu incumbencia son mis enemigos- dijo tratándose de parar

-No hagas esfuerzo volverás a sangrar Yian Fa- volviéndola a recostar

-Hablemos de otra cosa por que tu y tu familia se mudaron a Tokio- dijo muy atento

-El trabajo de mi padre lo requería- dijo mirando hacia la ventana –además para mi hermano era más cerca la universidad- termino

-Hace cuanto eres cazadora- dijo sentándose en la cama

-Hace 9 años- dijo aun como distraída

-Esas cicatrices por que tienes tantas- dijo un poco rojo

-Peleas con vampiro, demonios, brujos- dijo avergonzada ya que el la había visto

-por que hace dos años que no se escucha nada sobre la cazadora- dijo más interesado

-por que se supone se acabaron con las criaturas de la oscuridad, se acabo con la boca del infierno- dijo preocupada

-Tu fuiste la que termino con eso no es verdad- dijo mirándola

-Si- dijo mirándolo –Pero parece que de nuevo esta regresando- dijo volteado de nuevo a la ventana.

Así pasaron dos semanas sin que ángelus hiciera otra aparición, pero haciendo que los viejos amigos entablaran una relación cada vez más cercana.

Lamento mucho la tardanza he estado demasiado ocupada con la escuela bueno gracias a los que me han seguido.

Feliz año nuevo les desea:

Sakura Li25


End file.
